Love at First Sight
by Shin Sankai
Summary: She had known her feelings for him for a long time, even if they were kept secret. He on the other hand would not dwell on such things for he could not 'see'. What if the chance to see again, brought forth the hopes to love? Lame Summary? I know...


**Love at First Sight**

By: Shin Sankai

----------------------------

"Come on Aoshi, its time for you to get up!" A young woman complained as she reefed thick curtains open, pouring in the morning light.

"Says who?" A deep voice muttered from beneath winter blankets, messy jet-black hair the only visible feature of the man that could be seen.

"Don't be such a grouch! The snowstorm has finally passed and the city looks beautiful. We've been couped up in the house for days now, its time to venture outside and be with the rest of society."

"Society has a hard time accepting those that are different. This you know Misao." The blue-black haired 21-year-old Misao sighed at the way her friend and employer was being. She'd been used to this side of him rearing its ugly head every now and then. Misao moved on over to the queen size bed and sat on the edge, her hand pulling the quilt, blanket and sheets from his face so she could look over at the 27 year old.

"I don't believe Shinomori Aoshi needs to be accepted by everyone in society. I don't think he'd care too much if he weren't either. As long as those that he befriended would never think him different from themselves, I'm sure that is what he'd be content with." Misao lifted her left hand and caressed her slender fingers over his forehead, brushing strips of black hair away and moved to the side of his face, dainty fingers softly edging towards the scars above and beneath his eyes. "You cannot keep blaming yourself for the rest of your life Aoshi."

"And why not?"

"You didn't kill them, you must believe that." She watched him jerk from her touch as he rolled to the other side of the bed, hands feeling his way as he padded towards the large window, the suns rays bathing him in its warm glow. He was dressed in a pair of blue slacks and a black long sleeved shirt. The room was quite cool and Misao grabbed the slippers and robe that had been thrown carelessly on the ground at her feet. She padded over, placed the robe around Aoshi's broad shoulders and dropped the slippers at his feet.

"The road was already slick with snow, but I didn't care, all I wanted was for us to go and get my birthday present. I was the one who unhooked my seatbelt to play in the back of the car with my new pet. I didn't care that my mother told me not to, I just wanted to play with him. My father took his eyes off the road just for a second when the cat scratched me, but that second was all it took for him to loose control." Misao had heard this story countless times. It was told to her in full detail by Aoshi after he'd been suffering from nightmares day in and day out. They happened more frequently around this time of the year, since it was winter. It didn't help that next month Aoshi would be 28 and the anniversary of his birthday was also the anniversary of when his parents had died. That fateful evening the road was covered with snow, it beginning to fall heavily as the family of three travelled back to their home.

Being a single child had its ups and downs. The upside was you had your parent's full love and attention. The downside was you could become very lonely. Aoshi had never been one to express his emotions well, but his father had seen it within his eyes. They had taken a drive that evening to the animal shelter and Aoshi was allowed to pick from any of the animals that required adopting. They'd been there for hours as the young Aoshi, only aged 8 at the time moved from cage to cage sussing out the variety of dogs and cats to choose from. They left in a snowstorm once he'd chosen a pure black cat with bright green eyes. It had been very frightened that evening, hence its first instinct was to attack Aoshi's hand.

"What parent wouldn't glance back to make sure their child was okay?"

"I cost them their lives." When Aoshi's father did glance in the rear vision mirror, an incredibly sleek section of ice decorated the road, making the car skid out of control. The sudden movement tipped the cage on its side and threw Aoshi against the passenger door making him cry out in surprise. His tiny hands gripped what he could, to right himself as he cried out for his mother, wanting to be within her arms. His teary vision could make out her hand and he reached for it, but the car hit a fallen tree trunk, instantly making the young Aoshi fly straight through the windscreen instead. His parent's car had careened off the road and fell to rest in a ditch laced with trees and shrubs covered in snow. Though Aoshi had been semi-unconscious he swore he could hear the car engine still going and his mother's cries for help over the howling wind.

"Nature cost all of you your lives. That you cannot change. You were granted a second chance Aoshi, can you not see that?"

"I cannot forget them."

"I'm not asking you to forget them." Misao murmured as she pulled the taller man to her shorter height, pressing her lips against his forehead. "I'm asking you to let them go, to let them be at peace. Remember them for who they were not how they left you suddenly." Their car wreck had not been found for at least another 12 hours. By that time Aoshi's mother had bleed to death from internal injuries. She'd been wedged within the vehicle, unable to free herself. She'd screamed and screamed, in pain, in horror and for dire help. Her cries went unheard of through the snowstorm. Aoshi's father had died instantly, a tree branch snapping from the brunt of the car hitting the trunk and came crashing down upon the driver's side of the vehicle. Aoshi had been lying in the snow, his tiny body broken in several places and covered in glass and blood. When help did arrive, he was instantly airlifted to Tokyo Private Hospital. Aoshi was suffering from hours of shock and trauma, freezing temperatures, several broken limps and severe loss of blood. The young boy was lucky that nothing required amputating as he was saved just in time. This couldn't be said for his vision though. The brunt force of sailing through the windscreen, glass puncturing his facial features, several shards around his eyes had already done the damage. This meant the young boy, over time, would loose most if not all of his sight…and there was no guarantee that it would ever return.

"Tell me what is happening outside." Misao grinned lightly as she turned within the light embrace Aoshi had been giving her because of the words she spoke and because she was always here, never once leaving his side when he became like this.

"The sky is awfully blue this morning. There are some patches of clouds within it, but not enough yet to cause another snowstorm. Snow blankets the yard and…ah…seems like you have visitors to attend to, so you must shower and get dressed."

"Visitors?"

"Genzai-sensei and his granddaughters. They are currently building a snowman…and…wave to them Aoshi, they've spotted that you're awake now."

"How long have they been here?" Misao glanced up at him to see a frown marring his lips on his overly handsome face.

"For awhile, hence why I wanted you to get up."

"Do I have a clear path to my bathroom?"

"You do." Misao answered back and watched him walk off, his hands removing his robe and shirt from his body as he dumped them at his side and continued for the bathroom. Scars littered his back, just as they would his front if she got a shot of it, but Misao shook the image of a half naked Aoshi from her mind. She'd found him handsome when she met him again five years ago. And now, he was just gorgeous to look at. His fluid movements, since he knew this house back to front and the way every piece of clothing he wore moulded against his lean and long physique. It always got her heart racing. Misao was certain though that Aoshi knew nothing of the feelings she had for him. She was also doubly certain that he didn't remember her from 12 years ago either.

----------------------------

_Misao had first gotten a glance of Aoshi when he was 15 and she 8. She'd been walking through the park with some friends and she'd stopped to stare at his form lying on a bench. Her friends pulled her along, telling her not to stare at weird strangers and she went on her way. What she couldn't forget was the cane he clung to and the fact that thunderclouds rolled closer towards them, bringing forth what would be an almighty storm._

_Not being able to forget the boy, Misao had made up an excuse, commenting that she was told to go home straight away and had waved goodbye and ran back towards the park. It was just starting to rain when she pulled out her blue umbrella and opened it up, placing it over the boy's head._

"_Oniisan, daijoubu desu ka?" She'd watched him jerk at hearing someone sneak up on him._

"_Heki desu…"_

"_You don't look fine."_

"_Leave me alone."_

"_It's raining though."_

"_I don't care." Misao had pursed her lips and kneeled on the concrete ground, her tiny hands holding up the umbrella over his head and leaning in so her own wouldn't become wet. "I said leave me alone!" He'd pushed her small form away from his, making Misao squeal as she fell on her butt into a puddle. Her umbrella had gone flying._

"_IIE!" Misao had yelled, scurrying back over to shield the boy from the cold rain with her school jacket. "Your Okaasan and Otousan will be worried!"_

"_I don't have any." The teenager Aoshi had grounded out. "No one would care."_

"_Someone will!" The eight year old voiced, tears prickling her eyes._

"_Misao-chan, what are you doing in the rain?" She'd turned her head to look up at her adoptive grandfather standing before here with a big black umbrella covering his form._

"_Jiya, please help him!" Okina could never say no to his pretty Misao-chan and pat her gently on the head and went over to the bench. It had taken Okina several agonising minutes to convince the young Aoshi to come with him. As he helped him to his feet, Okina had finally realised that he was blind. He'd taken both children back to his home, as he lived above his restaurant, the Aoi-ya, and made the both of them shower before placing them in blankets and sat them at his kotatsu. Blue eyes had continuously stared over the table at the brooding teenager who had reluctantly told Okina how his guardian could be contacted while clutching a hot drink between his hands. Misao had fidgeted before rushing to her room and coming back over to the kotatsu with a small wooden box. She sat beside the 15 year old Aoshi and placed the wooden box on the kotatsu near his clenched hands._

"_For you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_A jewellery box."_

"_I'm not a girl."_

"_I'm giving it to you to make you feel better, so take it."_

"_I don't want it." Misao had pouted before picking up the jewellery box. She twisted the little latch, round and round, at the bottom of the box._

"_When I had bad dreams or ever felt sad Jiya would always play this for me." Misao had opened the lid and a beautiful soft melody floated through the upstairs area of the Aoi-ya. "I don't have parents either." That had made Aoshi jerk his head to his left to where Misao was sitting at his side. "Jiya always told me that if I ever got upset, all I needed to do was think about good things and play music and I wouldn't feel sad anymore." Okina had been standing in the doorway listening to Misao hum softly to the tune, her tiny hands tapping against the wood of the kotatsu as she did so._

"_Thank you…"_

"_Mm…" The two sat side-by-side listening to the pleasant sound of the melody._

----------------------------

"Misao, are you still here?" She was jerked from her thoughts, her hand pressed against the closed jewellery box that Aoshi had kept to this day. She turned her eyes to look over at the lightly flushed in the face Aoshi. She was thankful that he couldn't see her face though, for a deep blush graced her cheeks as he was only wrapped in a fluffy green towel.

"I-I'm still here." Her heart was beating fast as he padded towards her, following the direction of where her voice came from. At least she was conveniently near his wardrobe. Ever since Misao had become Aoshi's 'helper' she'd been in charge of picking out his clothing and then she'd leave the room to allow him to dress in private. Her breath would catch all the time when he'd come out in only his towel, she knowing full well the only piece of clothing he wore beneath it was a pair of dark coloured boxer-briefs.

"Are we going somewhere today?" Aoshi questioned as he sat on the edge of his bed, his face turned to where Misao would be rummaging through his closet.

"You don't have any students today so…"

"Again?" Misao chewed her lip at his soft disappointed voice.

"B-But, I am taking you out." She desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I-It's a surprise." She hoped he would buy that as she pulled out a pair of pressed black trousers, a black and white polo shirt and a black sweater. She grabbed a black singlet for him to wear as an undershirt and some thick black socks.

"Misao…"

"Okay, okay, I promised we'd go to the park to have a snowball fight with Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan."

"Misao…" His voice changed, as though he was ready to give her a lecture.

"Come on, please Aoshi? You need to get out a bit. You can't lock yourself in your room for all of winter, its not right. Besides, if you don't want to play in the snow with us you can chat with Genzai-sensei instead. He's been trying to get in contact with you for over a week now."

"What for?"

"I don't know. I'm not a twenty questions kind of girl." The room fell silent as Misao looked over at the perplexed look on Aoshi's face. "Don't you dare say a word." She could have sworn there was a lopsided grin on his lips but she waved it off and placed his clothing into his hands.

"Are you dressing me morbidly in black again?"

"Black happens to be very form fitting, smart, elegant and you look very good in it."

"I do?"

"Shut up and wear what I say! Just be thankful I never place you in hot pink or something!" Misao fumed in slight embarrassment as she'd blurted out what would usually remain locked away in her head. "I'm going to call Yujiro-chan for you."

"Must you get him excited so early?"

"It's nearly 11am and you're being a bad master, teaching your dog to be lazy like you. It's not good for him." Misao closed the bedroom door and Aoshi sighed as he removed his towel and got into his clothing. He listened to her chirpy voice call for his guide dog and his sharp hearing listened to the thuds that his Labrador made as it raced up the stairs in boundless energy to greet his most favourite person: Misao. As he threw the sweater over his head, it resting at the waistband of his belted trousers, Aoshi moved to a side drawer and pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and placed them on. He always wore black sunglasses when they ventured out, but within his home, with Misao at his side, he never cared for them. She would be the only one to see all his scars.

"Misao stop harassing Yujiro." Aoshi muttered as he pulled his door open and was bombarded with his overexcited dog leaping up at him. He stumbled back in surprise and Misao quickly pulled the Labrador away.

"Yujiro-chan, you naughty boy! You mustn't do that to Aoshi." Misao reprimanded the beautiful dog in her soft cooing voice, scratching behind his ears.

"Misao, you naughty girl, _you_ mustn't excite him like you do." Aoshi dryly voiced and felt his heart twitch when she burst into fits of laughter. He patted Yujiro on the head when he barked happily and the three of them headed down the hallway, down the stairs and outside after grabbing their coats. Aoshi placed on Yujiro's harness and then they met up with Genzai-sensei and his squealing granddaughters who had to hug the happy Yujiro before skipping ahead with Misao between them as she held onto their hands.

----------------------------

Aoshi sat at a bench with Genzai-sensei on the other side of him as they listened to (and Genzai-sensei watched) the three girls playing in the snow. Their excited squeals spread throughout the deserted park since they seemed to be the only people out in such weather. Aoshi had let Yujiro off his harness and even he partook in the snowball fight by barking his heart out.

"Aoshi-kun, how have you been lately?" The man in question turned his face to the elder gentleman across from him. He'd known him all his life. Genzai-sensei had been an old friend of his fathers…and the one who had found their car wreck. The elder man took it upon himself to adopt Aoshi as his own child and raise him to become prepared for his life as a blind man. He was no longer in Genzai's care anymore, having stopped being in his care when he was 18 and decided to remain in his parents home, knowing that was the only place he would ever feel safe.

"I'm fine." Aoshi curtly remarked. He knew the elder man, who had become like a grandfather to him would not believe such words. "As you know, my nightmares are a regular occurrence again, however…" Aoshi stopped there as he listened to Misao's voice fain hurt as it appeared Ayame and Suzume had ganged up on her.

"However…?" Genzai prompted.

"They do not seem to last as long when I have her with me." Genzai knew exactly who 'her' was and turned his wrinkled face to look at the laughing Misao, her hair caked with snow.

"She is a very special girl indeed."

"What is it that you wished to speak to me about?" As soon as it came to the topic of Misao, Aoshi would skirt around it and change the topic entirely. She was very much a caretaker for him…and a most trusted friend at that. However, where Aoshi's feelings lied about Misao he was not ready to face them entirely. If he were to dive deeply into them, how would he resurface if they were not reciprocated? Instead he kept them all in check, not needing to think about such events when he was happy with the way his life was. At least that is what he forced himself to think.

"I was speaking to an old colleague of mine not to long ago." Aoshi raised an eyebrow at the comment. Genzai-sensei had been a renowned doctor in Japan. He retired not to long ago and was now a part time lecturer at a prestigious medical institute in Tokyo. "One of his oldest friends happens to be an eye specialist." Aoshi's jaw clenched. "We got to discussing your condition and I know it is none of my business but I was hoping I could give you his card. He's very interested in meeting you and would very much like to run some tests…" Genzai jerked back on the bench seat as Aoshi smacked his hands on the table and rose to his feet.

"I thank you for your concern, but I am done with going to specialists." Genzai sighed as he watched Aoshi scoot his way out of the seat, Yujiro's harness within his hands as he called out for his dog. The ever-obedient Labrador strutted over in seconds and Aoshi bent down, feeling his way as he strapped the harness back on.

"Aoshi? Wait, where are you going?" The stubborn young man refused to speak as he asked Yujiro to help guide him home. Misao left the girls to build small snowmen and walked back over to Genzai-sensei.

"What happened?" The elder man told Misao about the eye specialist and gave her the Doctor's card and hoped she could talk some sense into Aoshi. He mentioned that the tests would not hurt him in any way and that because the specialist was intrigued about his condition, he was certain that some plan could be drawn up with regards to paying for any treatments that could be brought to Aoshi's attention. He had informed Misao that after explaining Aoshi's condition to the specialist he believed that if he was correct in Aoshi's prognosis that there was a chance he could regain his eyesight. "I will speak to him when he has calmed down." Misao squeezed Genzai's hand knowing how much the grandfather of the two energetic girls running back over was worried about Aoshi's behaviour, as he still had not gotten over the deaths of his parents. Misao hugged the girls and apologised for the short 'play date' and promised she'd get Aoshi involved next time. They separated ways and Misao took a slow stroll back to the house while twiddling the business card within her hands.

----------------------------

As soon as Misao unlocked the door and stepped inside she heard the forceful echoes of Aoshi playing on the piano. He'd been playing since he was a small boy. His mother had been a famous pianist in her days and her talent had rubbed off on Aoshi, however he never did perform like she did. Instead he was a tutor for those that wished to play. Unfortunately over the past couple of years that had not been going so well. His students dwindled as many went to other teachers who were closer in the city then what Aoshi was. It also didn't help that he didn't feel comfortable going to studios where students could practice. He was familiar with _his_ piano and _his_ home and so he was always reluctant to venture far from it.

Shutting the door Misao made her way down the hallway and into the medium sized family room to look over at Aoshi. He was still dressed in his coat, scarf and sunglasses and his hands ran across the keys. She'd heard the tune many times before, Aoshi playing it whenever he wished to let off some steam, but it never did suit his usual behaviour. Her eyes found Yujiro hiding behind a couch, whining slightly as he too didn't seem to like the racket Aoshi was currently playing. Misao walked on over and stood behind Aoshi, her hands resting on his shoulders. He stopped playing instantly.

"Don't be too mad at Genzai-sensei, he's only worried about you."

"I know that." Misao listened to Aoshi sigh lightly and she judged that his temper had wanned and removed his scarf and glasses and placed them behind her on a bookshelf. She left him in the coat and instead sat beside him on the piano stool.

"Will you play for me?" Misao asked in a voice deemed sweeter then honey.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Chopin!" Misao closed her eyes and listened to Aoshi play 'Fantaisie Impromtu' by Chopin. This was more like it. The way his hands ran over the keys, the gentle flow of the music, the soft look on his facial features, this was more his style then the beating he gave the piano before. She cracked an eye open just to see Yujiro come further into the family room and plonked down comfortably on his beanbag. Misao took in a deep breath and spoke softly as she listened to Aoshi play.

"Genzai-sensei told me what he was trying to speak to you about." Aoshi didn't stop playing, but he never commented on her words. "Its okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared." Aoshi gruffly replied.

"Then why do you keep running away from people who only wish to try and help you?"

"I've been this way for nearly 20 years Misao. I don't need any more specialists poking and prodding and giving me false hopes!" This time he did stop playing. "Just drop the subject."

"NO!" Misao yelled, pushing her hands on Aoshi's shoulders to keep him from rising and walking away from her. Unfortunately the brunt of her force ended up knocking him back slightly and Aoshi couldn't catch himself in time, one of his sock covered feet catching on the leg of the piano stool and tripping him over. He fell with a thud to the ground and Misao gasped as she quickly went to help him. "I'm sorry." She sucked in air when her hand was smacked away. Aoshi sat on the floor, one leg raised towards his chest, his eyebrows creased and his lips held a frown.

"I cannot afford any more appointments." It was spoken just above a whisper and Misao inched closer.

"What do you mean?"

"The money that my parents left me, its gone Misao." Her eyes grew wide. She'd known that he was having money troubles because he wasn't getting as many students as he used to, but she hadn't known it was this bad. "Within the next several days this house will be gone as well." She gasped at this knowledge. He'd never spoken a word of it to her. "I am being evicted."

"B-But how?"

"I am unable to keep up with paying off my old medical bills…nor can I keep up the repayments of my parents home."

"Why didn't you tell me? Maybe I could…"

"My life isn't yours to worry about." The bitter words had left his lips before he could even control them. The slap that Aoshi felt against his cheek seemed to hurt more then the knowledge of knowing he could never see again. Misao had scurried to her feet and run out of the family room. Yujiro's ears had perked up and when Misao ran out he too had left. Aoshi thumped his fist against the floorboards.

----------------------------

**Several Days Later**

The incident that had occurred in the family room had not been revisited upon. Instead Aoshi had awoken to Misao knocking on his door and as usual telling him to 'rise and shine'.

However this morning had not been such a day as Misao pulled out his clothing to wear and he had walked downstairs and into the family room only to 'feel' that nothing was there. Much of the furniture had been repossessed and the upstairs bedrooms were the last to be packed, valued and taken away.

----------------------------

The removalists had been here the day before, taking many things away and Aoshi had been heading downstairs as he heard an argument break out between one of the removalists and Misao. He'd walked into the family room and caught Misao's scream of "you remove this piano and I'll drop you so fast on the floor you won't know what's happened." The removalist had tried to explain to her that everything was to be removed from the home but it appeared Misao was having none of it.

'_I'll sell my freaking body before you take away this god damn piano! Now back off!'_

Aoshi hadn't a clue how to feel as he listened to Misao scream at the removalist and could sense the removalist was trying to hold in his temper at Misao's childish behaviour. He was certain even if he couldn't see Misao, it would soon turn into some sort of messy screaming fight and he wouldn't place it past her to throw a few punches at that. She was quite feisty when she wanted to be and decided it was best to intervene.

'You may take whatever you deem to be the value of this piano, but I will not allow it to go into your hands.'

After a lengthy discussion with the removalists and the new property managers, Aoshi was able to keep the piano. It had been sent off to his new premises, which was a two-bedroom unit in an apartment block that Genzai-sensei lived in. Though Aoshi hadn't liked it, Misao had informed Genzai what had been going on the very next day after their argument and the elder took it upon himself to ask the landlord for a favour.

----------------------------

"Aoshi, are you ready?" Misao had interrupted his thoughts as she came to stand beside him in the middle of the family room. Even though he voiced nothing, Misao directed Aoshi towards the front door. Yujiro had been dumped outside since a cleaning crew was going through the house and would not allow the dog to step back into the family home. The both of them stepped out of the house, the door making a loud echo behind them as it slammed closed and silently they moved into the small front yard.

"Shinomori-san, I need your keys." Aoshi fished in his pocket, his keys clinking loudly as he handed them wordlessly over to the middle-aged woman. He turned towards the opened gate, but his hand lost Misao's as she'd let go…and decided to let her feelings known.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?" Aoshi's lips parted, wanting to calm Misao down but knew there was no chance for that when in his head he too had been screaming the exact same thing. "HAVE YOU NO DECENCY? HOW CAN YOU EVICT A BLIND MAN FROM HIS HOME?"

"I'm only doing my job Miss." The new owner voiced in defence, but had clearly been shaken by Misao's temper.

"WELL YOUR JOB SUCKS LADY! JUST YOU WAIT, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME!" Aoshi jerked suddenly as Misao had grabbed hold of his wrist, taking him away from his home, from his comfort zone as they headed out of the front gate, Yujiro walking behind them wondering what the hell had just happened to make his favourite person so angry. "YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK!" Misao yelled off one last time before she stomped down the footpath, practically dragging Aoshi along who was more used to Yujiro leading him. He felt the grip she had on his wrist loosened after walking for several minutes.

"Misao…?" Aoshi tentatively voiced when she abruptly stopped, his right side bumping lightly into her.

"I'm so useless." Aoshi's eyebrows furrowed as he listened to Misao's usual genki voice crack with emotion. "I'm so pathetic I couldn't even help you at all!" He'd been shocked at her negative words about herself as that was definitely not what he'd been thinking at all. He was ready to voice she couldn't have been more wrong about herself when she'd turned and thumped her head against his chest. The soft vibrations that racked against him meant Misao was crying. Aoshi was doubly certain that her tears hurt more then the slap and placed one hand at the back of her head and the other around her shoulders. For several minutes the two remained that way, Aoshi allowing Misao to cry for his misfortunes.

----------------------------

**Days Passed**

Misao had moved back to live with her adoptive grandfather, giving Aoshi the space and privacy he needed in his much smaller home. It was quite cramped, the grand piano taking up a lot of the living room space. The spare bedroom was littered with unpacked boxes and Yujiro's beanbag, dog bowls and some toys to keep him entertained. It wouldn't have helped them living so closely together as Aoshi had to mentally map out the entire layout of the unit in his head so he could function without her constantly at his side. Misao had spent the first night there, sleeping on a recliner chair in case Aoshi needed help during the evening.

With his family home repossessed and ¾ of his belongings gone, Aoshi had been reimbursed some money and placed it all aside for the bills that would no doubt come from living at the new premise. Now that Misao was not constantly with him, he had to rely on home deliveries for his groceries and even less clients as he locked himself away in his bedroom. Genzai-sensei had come over to check on him a few times, but could not rouse the young man from his secluded room. Misao was lucky she had spare keys and would freely walk in even if he darkly voiced he wished to be left alone and sat on his second hand double bed beside his curled up form. There had been even a time when Misao had laid flat on the spare side of the bed, rolling over to rest her forehead between Aoshi's shoulder blades and remained there for many hours with him. She'd even lightly dozed off and when she read the time on her watch to be near dinner she was going to quietly leave the room but could do no such thing as Aoshi had silently taken hold of her hand and had asked her to stay.

----------------------------

"I still don't see how this appointment is going to do any good Misao." She rolled her eyes once again as she led Aoshi and Yujiro through the double doors of the Eye Specialist Clinic. After they'd eaten a very late meal, Misao had once again brought up the touchy subject of Aoshi going to have tests done on his eyes. With her persistence and informing him that the specialist had decided since he was interested in Aoshi's case, he would forgo billing him on the appointment, Aoshi had reluctantly agreed.

"Genzai-sensei said he's one of the top eye specialists in Japan." Misao could of sworn the below ear range mutter that Aoshi made had been somewhere along the lines of a sarcastic "whoopee" but didn't bring it up as they reached reception. "Shinomori Aoshi has an appointment to…" Misao needn't go further as an elder man was coming out of an office and came directly over to them.

"I am so pleased you could come Shinomori-san. Please, come this way." Since it was a patient/doctor confidentiality moment, Misao could go no further then the office door and watched the Doctor close it gently on her face as Aoshi sat down in a chair.

----------------------------

Misao sat in the waiting room, having flipped through all the magazines there and had stared at the clock about a hundred times. It had already been 2 freaking hours! What could they possibly be talking about? She'd gone for coffee three times and now felt like she had overdosed on caffeine. The receptionist behind the counter gave her odd looks every now and then, but Misao was becoming impatient. She prided herself on her patience having been with Aoshi for five years now, but not being in the room, not knowing what was being spoken or what was being done to Aoshi drove her insane. She'd always been with him through everything and now that she couldn't be, it nagged her to no end and forced her to control herself so as not to rip open the door and find out what was going on.

She literally jumped to her feet when the door flung open and Aoshi stormed out, a most sour expression on his face. He didn't even call out to where she would be and instead head straight towards the main entrance. Misao stole a quick glance at the Doctor before rushing after Aoshi.

"Aoshi wait!" Misao yelled and he finally stopped. She flagged down a cab and they got in and headed for the apartment building. The clenched jaw line and the fisted hands meant now was _not_ a good time for Misao to ask what happened in there.

----------------------------

**Several Agonising Days Later**

Aoshi was becoming even more frustrated in the confinements of the two-bedroom apartment. Misao observed as he tripped over part of the coffee table and the plate in his hand slipped out and shattered over the floorboards. He had yelled in frustration, scarring Yujiro-chan into running to the second bedroom. Misao had been in the small kitchen, visiting him for the day and making tea and had watched the scenario play out. Placing down the teacup she had in her hand Misao slowly walked over to Aoshi, he jerking away from her, telling her to leave him alone and her sad eyes watched him stumble towards his bedroom to shut himself away…yet again. That was not possible when Misao made her way over to the grand piano and sat down on the stool. Placing her hands on the white keys, Misao took a deep breath and not knowing how Aoshi will react to this she began playing a simple calming tune. This tune was in fact the melody from the jewellery box she had given Aoshi all those years ago. Her eyes flickered up once to gaze over at his prone form standing in the doorway of his bedroom and then went back to the piano keys. Misao didn't pay attention to the fact that Aoshi had slowly walked back over, fortunately missing all the broken pieces of the dinner plate as he stood at the end of the piano, hand resting on it as the melody caressed every fibre of his being. When Misao stopped playing, she rose from the piano stool and quietly made her way over to stand in front of him.

"Jiya always told me that if I ever got upset, all I needed to do was think about good things and play music and I wouldn't feel sad anymore." Misao noticed the sudden jerk in Aoshi's shoulders at her comment. She was certain it would trigger the memory from years ago within his heart. What she hadn't been expecting was he bending down and wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

"Eh, Aoshi?"

"Thank you… Thank you for staying with me." Misao lifted her arms up and buried her head against Aoshi's chest, loving the feel of him pressed tightly against her. She was saddened when he broke away from her but it felt nice that one of his hands was gripping hers as he sat on the two seater couch, Misao right at his side, her back pressing into his right side. "I'm sorry about my behaviour over the past couple of weeks. I know I haven't been bearable to be around."

"To say the least. You've even scared poor Yojiro-chan."

"Yojiro…" Misao listened to Aoshi call out and his dog of several years strutted over, ears floppy and a most sad facial expression. When his nose brushed Aoshi's hand he scratched Yojiro's ears for him, petting him lightly. "I'm sorry boy." Yojiro gave a hearty bark, which Aoshi had to quieten down so as not to upset the neighbours and it appeared all was forgiven as Yojiro curled at Aoshi's feet and napped. "I'm sorry too Misao."

"Its okay, I'm much like Yojiro-chan here. I cannot stay mad at you for long." She was glad that Aoshi let off a light chuckle. Her heartbeat decided to up its tempo as Aoshi wrapped both arms around her shoulders and dropped his chin on top of her head.

"I've been thinking a lot lately. Especially about what Genzai-sensei said and what the eye specialist told me after he took a closer look into my eye."

"When you came out of the specialists office, you didn't look too pleased so I didn't want to pry into what he discussed with you."

"According to the Doctor, he believes I gave what is known as cataracts. Technology has changed drastically over the years and if I were to have surgery; there is chance that my eyesight can be restored. However, there is also the chance that because I have been this way for so long, this raises the chances of the operation not being a success at all." Misao wasn't very good with her medical terminology, but she had read about something to do with cataracts before. Her heart thumped heavily as she waited for Aoshi to continue. "That is why I have decided…not to have the operation." Misao jerked out of his embrace and turned to face him.

"I respect any decision you make Aoshi, but surely you would want to risk it, because even if it were not successful nothing bad would happen as you'd remain as you are now."

"I fear that I would work myself up so much that I would surely regain my sight and if then it weren't successful I would not be able to cope."

"But you've got me to help you through that process." Misao fought off the jolt within her shoulders as Aoshi's eyelids lifted so his green eyes were starring at her even though they weren't "looking" into her own blue orbs.

"The biggest clincher for not having the surgery is the simple fact that I cannot afford it Misao. Though some money was returned to me, it is not nearly enough to even pay for even half of the procedure." Her heart constricted slightly at hearing the disappointment in his voice. "A piano teacher does not pay well as you know. And since moving here, I've had no students whatsoever. I've spent most of my life trying to pay off the dozens of hospital bills I've had since I were a child and in the end, I lost my parents house because I couldn't afford to keep up with the payments. All that I have left of that home is my mother's piano. That was the one thing I would never let go of." Misao chewed her lip at his words. "I never thanked you for saving it for me as well."

"That aside, what if… What if we wrote to organizations asking for donations? I'm sure many others have asked for help in getting surgery before."

"I do not want anyone to have pity on me." Misao sighed at his words. "The other thing is, what if what I believe the world to be in my head is not the way it is in reality?"

"I know for a fact that my descriptions are not the greatest, but whether it is what you thought or not, I believe all you need to know is that there are those that remain at your side that are not disappointed at all when they look at you." Misao wasn't sure how far she'd voice her true feelings about the man quietly starring at her and held her breath when Aoshi sat up straighter and turned his body to face hers.

"I know I've never asked this before, but, will you let me look at you?"

"As long as you don't start imaging some big boobed beautiful leggy woman or anything. I wouldn't want to deflate your mental image if you got to see me for real." Misao laughed lightly but stopped when she watched Aoshi's hands lift up to glide his fingers down her hair. Though her eyes were wide, her breath hitching in her throat when his face drew closer, those hands of his pulling her braided hair over her shoulder.

"May I?" Misao was sitting on her shins facing Aoshi and muttered a 'sure' as she watched Aoshi slowly undo her braid, his hands parting her silky hair as it began to fall around her petite figure. It cascaded freely about her, pooling heavily over her clenched hands in her lap as she felt the pads of Aoshi's fingers trace her forehead lightly. When his fingers brushed against her eyebrows, Misao's eyelids closed as he traced them lightly over her eyelashes, down the bridge of her nose and across the top of her cheekbones. They disappeared for a second to trace her ears before moving over her jaw line and then down her slender neck to caress her bare collarbone. Misao couldn't help but shudder and snapped her eyes open when Aoshi's fingers stopped there. His unseeing eyes were still open and gazing into nothingness, but his index finger on his right hand had decided to trace against her moist lips, Misao having brushed her tongue against them previously. They parted against his touch, her quick warm breath fanning over Aoshi's finger. What came next was very surprising indeed. Aoshi had leaned in, his lips pressing urgently against Misao's, tasting them for the first time. Misao had sucked in a shocked gasp of air at the contact, but before Aoshi could pull away her hands cupped his cheeks as she returned the kiss.

They broke apart gasping for air. Misao's eyes were wide as she starred over at Aoshi, her cheeks painted a nice shade of pink while she observed his index and middle fingers on his right hand lift to brush across his own lips.

"Terrible?" Misao questioned quietly and watched Aoshi shake his head.

"Its very…stimulating." She'd found it quite surprising when on a rare occasion Aoshi and her had discussed their hapless love lives and found out that Aoshi had never had a partner before. Misao herself had only had one lover or more like a terrible one night stand. She never did go into the details with Aoshi, since she was having pent up frustrating feelings about him and ended up having sex with a guy she'd known since high school. It wasn't romantic and it wasn't pleasurable – that she remembered. When Aoshi had stated oh so plainly that he'd never had a lover, Misao placed it down to the fact that he wasn't looking for a partner and also for the fact that Aoshi didn't think anyone would want him since he couldn't see. After that the conversation was dropped and never brought up again. However, sitting across from him now and hearing that comment, butterflies began to stir within Misao's stomach.

"Can we try that again?" Misao's heart leapt into her throat as she waited for Aoshi's response. Her grin on her lips widened as Aoshi leaned forward once more. She threw her arms around his shoulders, pushing her body into his as he fell back against the arm of the two-seater couch. Aoshi's left leg had accidentally thumped against Yujiro, disturbing the Labrador's sleep as he gave off a soft growl before marching his way into the second bedroom and onto his beanbag. Misao let off a slight laugh before pulling her extra sensitive body away from Aoshi's, her hand in his as she guided him towards his bedroom and closed the door.

----------------------------

Misao sighed as she felt a hand caress the left side of her body from shoulder to hip. Her sleepy blue eyes opened to gaze over at a naked Aoshi beside her. Instantly her heart jumped into her throat as her eyes took a quick scan down his body, stopping to rest at the black sheet covering his manhood from her questing eyes.

"Good morning…" Aoshi throatily muttered having sensed Misao was awake.

"Ah, morning…" Misao mumbled a reply and edged closer towards Aoshi, liking the feeling of his arm moving around her as he dragged it slowly down her spine. "Did you read brail on this?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Why do you say that?"

"You were…very good."

"Only good?" Misao flushed as she recalled the sounds she had made last night. She let off a small mutter, Aoshi not being able to catch it and instead made her gasp when he rolled over, placing Misao beneath him once more.

"I didn't catch that."

"Shut up… You're making me feel embarrassed." Misao's heart fluttered when she watched the slight curve of his lips.

"Thank you." She returned Aoshi's gentle kiss and sighed when one of his hands caressed her cheek lightly. "I wish I could see you." Misao lifted her eyes to stare up at his.

"You do see me…in here." Misao placed her hand against Aoshi's chest, right over his heart.

"I lost my big boobed image though." She thumbed him one for that and forgave him when he rested his heavier body down upon hers, pressing her into the mattress as he tucked his face between her right shoulder and neck area, his lips caressing her sensitive skin there. "Its okay though, your body fits perfectly with mine." Misao said nothing and instead wrapped her arms around him, one hand gliding through his jet-black hair while the other glided up and down his spine. The two of them didn't know how long they remained in companionable silence but Misao finally came to a conclusion and hoped Aoshi would not be offended by it or think she were doing it out of pity for him.

"You will have the surgery Aoshi."

"I already said I couldn't afford…"

"I will take care of that." She felt him lift up, bracing his upper body on his forearms.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my parents had placed money away for me before they had died. Jiya's been looking after it for me until I decide what I want to do with it. I'm 21 now and can use it for whatever means and I want to use it for you."

"I can't ask you to…" Misao placed her index finger against his lips.

"I believe you will see again Aoshi."

"Don't…" He muttered, but Misao pressed her index finger harder against his lips.

"This is not out of pity. I want you to regain something you lost long ago. I cannot bring back your parents, but I'd like to try and bring back your sight. Will you let me do this for you?"

"Why…?" His voice had cracked slightly at that one worded question.

"I've always desperately wanted to help the one I love." Misao observed the look of pure shock grace Aoshi's handsome features.

"L-Love…?" Misao pressed her lips against his, her heartbeat speeding up as Aoshi returned the lip lock and crushed her bare skin against his own.

----------------------------

**A Week Later**

Misao was holding Aoshi's hand as she walked beside him as he was lying on a bed being wheeled towards one of the operating rooms in the hospital. Before he went through the double doors that Misao could not go, she bent down and brushed her lips against his ear.

"I'll be right here when you get back." Misao watched him go through the doors, his hand giving her one last wave and then he was gone. She closed her eyes, prayed to any God that could possibly be watching and went back to the waiting room where Genzai-sensei and his grand daughters were waiting. It would be a gruelling wait as the procedure took many hours.

----------------------------

**A Week Later**

The surgery had been a success and Aoshi was being discharged from the hospital a week later. During the first week he had been cooped up in a hospital room with bandages around his eyes. The bandages needed to remain for a full two weeks. If they were removed too early he could damage his recuperating eyes and revert them back to how they originally were. Misao informed the eye specialist as they left at the beginning of the second week that she would make sure that Aoshi would wait the full 14 days. She stipulated sternly that he'd been waiting for this day since he were 8 years old and that two weeks would be a peace of cake.

----------------------------

**Another Week Passes**

The last week had not been easy at all for either of the party. With many arguments, several making up sessions the week had finally passed and Aoshi and Misao (with Yujiro) had returned to the hospital for the bandages to be removed. Misao had waited with baited breath as the bandages were slowly removed. What happened next she had not been prepared for. Aoshi's eyes had slowly opened for the first time to gaze around at new surroundings and he literally went insane. Misao stood in one of the corners of the private room, hands pressed against her mouth as Aoshi was uncharacteristically yelling his head off. Yujiro cowered next to her as they watched several doctors' rush in to try and restrain the suddenly violent Aoshi. Her heart broke when he was sedated and slumped against the hospital bed. When the situation had passed and Aoshi had been tucked into the bed, Misao was ushered out of the room by the head doctor.

"What happened to him?" Misao voiced worriedly with Yujiro whining softly at her side.

"You must understand such a vast process differs from patient to patient if the surgery were a complete success. In Aoshi-san's case, the operation was a success, but with that comes a new set of issues he has to overcome." Misao looked blankly up at the doctor. "For someone like Aoshi-san, having gone from seeing nothing to seeing everything, especially the brightness of hospital lights and people he's never truly "seen" before would for sure make him react the way he did today. His brain needs time to register his new surroundings."

"I…I see."

"We shall keep him here until he awakens and is ready to leave. I wish to monitor his behaviour for now. I am certain a familiar presence at his side will help the process along."

"Thank you Doctor!" Misao bowed her appreciation as the elder man walked away.

Taking in a deep breath Misao moved back into the private room Aoshi was lying in and dragged a chair to his side. Yujiro whimpered beside her and placed his head on Misao's thigh. She looked down at him, placing on a brave smile.

"He'll be fine Yujiro-chan, I promise."

----------------------------

Misao had been using the private bathroom to splash water on her face and straighten out her attire. She was dressed in a pair of black trousers and a silky blue hip length button down shirt. Her hair was free from its usual braid and cascaded down her short height to rest below her pert bottom. She slapped her hands against her cheeks and then opened the door, flicking off the light. It had been several hours since Aoshi's incident but he'd been sleeping peacefully. Her eyes drifted over to the bed only to have them widen as she found him wide-awake and sitting up in bed. He wasn't starring at her but down at Yujiro-chan who had his front paws up on the bed, a whine escaping his mouth when Aoshi did nothing but stare down at him.

"Yujiro…" Misao listened to Aoshi murmur and observed him scratch behind his Labrador's ears. Yujiro decided to give off a loud excited bark "Shh…"

"He must know you can see him now." Misao couldn't help but mutter from the shadowed ensuite and felt her breath hitch when sparkling intense green eyes turned to where her voice had come from. Taking in a quick breath Misao slowly moved over to the bed and sat on a corner of it.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Misao's eyebrows rose at the comment and she felt tears brick at the corners of her eyes when Aoshi's hand lifted up to cup her cheek, like he had done several times before.

"Don't get too carried away yet. I'm the only woman you've seen so far with your new sight."

"No you aren't." She tilted her head at his comment.

"A big boobed nurse came to check on me while you were in the bathroom."

"Oh, is that so?" Misao huffed lightly, jerking her cheek away from Aoshi's touch.

"However, she was in no way comparable to my blue-eyed Misao." Misao bit her lip, her watery ocean blue orbs returning to Aoshi's soft gaze and his gentle smile. She let off a small sob and thumped her forehead against his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks as Aoshi held her close. His hands ran through her unbound hair, gathering it up so he could brush it to one side as he placed his lips against her neck.

"H-How'd you know it was me?"

"Who else would remain at my side? I know no one as devoted as Makimachi Misao." Misao nodded her head against his chest, her hands coming up to rid her cheeks of her tears. "And besides, there is no way I would not recognise the presence of the one I love." For the first time Aoshi witnessed Misao's eyes widen at his words as well as her cheeks flush pink.

"I love you Aoshi!" Misao yelled and threw her arms over his shoulders, hugging him close. He'd always known Misao to be an overly emotional woman, but now he had been blessed that he could actually 'see' it all.

"Thank you for my gift." Aoshi murmured into Misao's ear. "I'll be sure to repay you."

"There is no need to do that." Misao felt Aoshi push her away so his hands could glide down her face, tracing her features like he had done weeks ago.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Her heart skipped a beat when Aoshi pressed his lips against hers chastely. "And will only be the one I see."

"You damn sweet talker." Misao mumbled as her cheeks darkened once more.

"Brail was great for many things." Misao cracked up at that before getting off the bed and placing one of Aoshi's hands in hers. "Are you ready for more adventures?" Aoshi questioned as he slipped out of the bed, Misao helping him, as he wasn't as steady on his feet as he thought he would be. His eyes were slightly sour from all the new colours and objects around him that he felt like he could go back to sleep.

"You've been a hell of a one so far, but I guess I can stick around for more." Misao placed Aoshi's coat on over his dark clothing as they headed for the reception area to sign him out. After he was signed out they slowly walked towards the exit and Misao braced herself against Aoshi as he looked around the main entrance of the hospital. His arm slipped away from being around her shoulders as he stepped forward, heading towards a small garden. Misao observed Aoshi bend down, hands gliding through the grass, even if it was partially brown because of the winter chill. Yujiro was sitting at his side; head tilted wondering what his master was doing. When Aoshi stood back up, his eyes gazing about the complex they flickered up when small white flurries invaded his vision.

It was snowing.

Misao saw pure wonderment within his green eyes as he watched the flurries fall about his form. As she watched Aoshi move about, catch several flurries within his hands, she would never regret making such a decision to spend all her savings on Aoshi's operation. She'd had the biggest argument ever with her adoptive grandfather over her decision to pay for the operation. He tried to get the point across that the money was for her to build herself a future but the elder could not voice a thing when Misao informed him that come to understand her decision as her heart fluttered when Aoshi walked around, a silly grin on his face as his hands began to caress wilting flowers, leaves, fence posts, benches and even light posts as he gazed upon them for the first time in 20 years.

"Aoshi?" Misao called out to him, watching as his green orbs focused on her lightly smiling face. "Happy Birthday." He'd walked on over to her and hugged her tightly to him.

"I am at peace." Those words Misao had been waiting to hear for five long years.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked as she pressed a kiss to his cheek before clasping his hand, as she knew he would want to walk so he could stare at many more things around him.

"Aa…"

**End**

----------------------------

**Short Epilogue – Several Months Later**

A lot had happened since Aoshi's operation. To his utter surprise Misao had lodged several complaints with council officials about the poor treatment that he went through. Though he was never one to accept pity from anyone and hadn't liked how Misao even wrote to newspapers discussing his circumstances and the way his comfort zone, his family home had been ripped out from beneath him, it did not take long before the house had been officially given back to him. It appeared Misao was going to take it as far as the courts if needed be.

When he'd seen her grinning up at him, gesturing him to hold out his hand she had placed the keys back into his hand and told him that his home was waiting for him. Truthfully Aoshi didn't know what to say to her then as they stood in the small kitchen of the two-bedroom apartment. He was literally flabbergasted at the lengths Misao went to in order to make him safe and comfortable. In the end all he could think to say was: _Are you included in the house?_

It had been so typical Misao when she arched up on tiptoes and mouthed: _You bet I am._

They shared a long sensual kiss and an even longer embrace. Aoshi couldn't believe his luck in scoring such a compassionate young woman. He had made a mental note to thank her adoptive grand father Okina for finding him that day and taking him back to the Aoi-ya and to also ask him permission for a most important question.

----------------------------

Aoshi was walking down the stairs of his parents home…no…his home and called out to Misao.

"Has my new student turned up yet?" He pat his retired guide dog Yujiro on the head and the both of them walked into the family room to see a smiling Misao standing by the grand piano.

"I believe she is _Sensei_." Aoshi quirked an eyebrow at the remark and decided to humour his fiancé and strolled on over dressed oh so 'plainly' in his terms in black attire. He was going to purchase some colour to go with his clothing, but seeing Misao's pout and remembering her comment that he looked good in black, he decided to go against it.

"And just how advanced are you on the piano?" Aoshi retorted back as he sat down on the stool. He did not make a fuss when Misao shuffled up to him and decided to sit in his lap.

"I believe I'm quite good with one melody." Misao began to play the tune from the jewellery box and felt her heart jump when Aoshi's hands lifted up and splayed over the top of her own.

"I will play this melody as my last tribute song only for you tonight." Misao shivered at the huskiness within his murmur. He was having his first public appearance as a pianist and his tickets had sold out.

"I want you to play for you." Aoshi had informed Misao that before he began playing tonight he would make a mention that he would be dedicating his performance to his late parents and to the one that never left his side: her.

"What if I play for us?"

"Mm, now that's a plan." Misao leaned into Aoshi and his chin rested against her shoulder as he took over playing the melody while she decided to hum it.

----------------------------

Upstairs the small polished jewellery box glinted in the morning light.

----------------------------

**The True Ending**

* * *

Authors Notes: This is one insanely long oneshot, which actually travels at quite a fast pace for most of it. The reason I have been absent for so long is the fact that I haven't had a working computer, but it miraculously started working again for odd reasons, but then I had no Internet access for 3 months. I moved house and lost my Internet connection, but thanks to my Oniisan he gave me a Router/Modem and I'm back online using his account and paying him for it!

I must confess the story was going to have a little bit more in it, however I thought this was enough as it is 19 pages long, 20 including my not here.

Truth be told, I'm not into fan fiction as much as I used to be, though I'm sure many have discovered this already. I'm kind of finding it to be a chore more then anything. Maybe that will one day change, but because of that I won't be writing fan fiction anymore.

I do have a one shot I've had on the rocks for many months (perhaps even over a year) now that I am working on to finish which is a Sesshoumaru and Rin AU Story and then I'll only be going back to 'Romancing the Artist' to desperately finish it off. After that is complete I will only be making a sporadic appearance to finish of my much-needed older stories from months to even years ago.

So to say it in simpler terms I do believe I am 'retiring' from Aoshi and Misao fan fiction. I still do so love this pairing and will continue to be a supporter of it, but I believe I've exercised my brain to the point of exploding, as I cannot think of any more scenarios to place the dear Aoshi-sama and sweet Misao-chan into anymore.

I thank you all so very much for following me from the very beginning (if you have been around that long that is) and to those that have only recently known me, I thank you as well. Please do go read my terrible older stories if you want to see how I believe I've progressed in writing style over the years. I thank you all for your comments and reviews. Your support has meant a great deal in the continuation of many stories.

The biggest thanks goes out to my Oneesan, Chibijem, who without her support I doubt half the things I have written would have made it to the Internet. As usual, my stories are forever dedicated whole-heartedly to her for all her support. Much love big sis!

On another note, I will still be around, but I might decide to expand my fan fiction story telling and try in different anime fields…perhaps…?

Once again thank you so much for all your support and do look forward to the chapters of 'Romancing the Artist' and if you are an Inuyasha fan then please watch out for 'My Saviour' and if you were a fan of old stories like 'Himura Designs', 'Tales from the Meiji Ward' etc. then please keep an eye open for updates on those stories and many more.

Shin Sankai is signing out.

Date: 22/05/2007


End file.
